dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Self Destruction
& or & or & |class=Explosion |similar='Majin Emblem Saibaman Toss Super Explosive Wave Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' }} is simply the act of releasing all of one's energy in an explosive, suicidal blast. Overview It is a last ditch effort, used only when a fighter is not strong enough to defeat his opponent by any other means. Users of this attack often attempt to grab their opponents first, in order to maximize the damage. Usage and Power In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Kami attempts this technique against Garlic Jr. but he was interrupted by Goku and Piccolo who had just killed Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him using a Saibaman Bomb.''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Chiaotzu uses it himself shortly after, against Nappa to little effect (this version is called Farewell, Mr. Tien). When Vegeta tells the story of the Super Saiyan legend, a similar move is shown used by the Original Super Saiyan in the anime. The Original Super Saiyan could not control his power due to it being so high, so he accidentally self-destructed (the filler scene in the end shows his power blowing up the planet that he was on, rather showing blowing him up). Many of Dr. Gero's creations had an explosive installed to simulate this effect, though Android 16 is the only one who attempted to use it (this version is called Self Destruct Device). Semi-Perfect Cell uses it as well, in an attempt to destroy the Earth (this version is called Unforgivable! in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Self-Destruct in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2). Majin Vegeta uses a Self Destruction technique on Majin Buu, the Final Explosion. This variant is different in that it creates a huge 360 degree expanding golden energy burst of ki, in the shape of a large dome around the user, such that the mere touch of Vegeta's self-destructive dome-shaped energy blast crushed fat Buu's body into little pieces. The Final Explosion does not cause the user's body to explode; Vegeta's body merely turned to stone and crumbled to dust afterwards. In Dragon Ball Super, Future Trunks attempts to use a Self Destruction on Future Zamasu, hoping that even his immortality and regeneration wouldn't allow him to recover from it. Goku Black stabbed him in the back before he could actually perform the technique. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 Goku uses the technique against Super 17, but is saved from destruction when the artificial human puts up an Android Barrier that somehow shields both himself and Goku from the blast. Super Saiyan 4 Goku also comes close to using this technique against Omega Shenron, but Vegeta's arrival distracts Goku, allowing Omega Shenron to escape Goku's grasp. This prompts Goku to cancel the technique, as Vegeta is ready to execute his plan to join Goku as a Super Saiyan 4. Variations *'Saibaman Bomb' - A self destruction technique used by the Saibamen. *'Farewell, Mr. Tien' - The self-destruction attack Chiaotzu used against Nappa. *'Android Bomb' - Self-destruct devices which are implanted in the chest areas (apparently on the heart) of all the four androids created by Dr. Gero that appear in the manga. These devices can be triggered either by the android themselves, or via a remote control. The strength of the bombs seems more than that of a nuclear bomb, as Bulma is very amazed to see an abnormally large "Neutron readings" when she exclaims this to her father.Dragon Ball Z episode 183, "Android Explosion" It can be assumed that the bombs have the strength to destroy even Perfect Cell, as implied by Android 16's attempt at using, though Cell himself seemed to scoff at the idea a mere bomb could destroy him. **'Self Destruct Device' - A self destruction technique used by Android 16. *'Final Explosion' - A Self Destruction technique used as a last resort by Vegeta. *'Revenge Death Bomber' - An exploding wave technique used by Super Buu. *'Biobomb' - A Self Destruction technique used Bio-Man in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Great Explosion' - A stronger version of Explosion from Dragon Ball Fusions where it is performed in the same manner as Farewell, Mr. Tien. **'Massive Explosion' - A version of Explosion even stronger than Great Explosion that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'False Self Destruction' - The ability to utilize a move that appears to be self-destructing but in reality does not kill the user. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Explosion and is a Special Move used by Saibaman and Chiaotzu. In the game, it is performed in a manner like Farewell, Mr. Tien, with the user sneaking up behind the opponent and grabbing onto their back then self-destructing, KO'ing the user. Dragon Ball Fusions also adds an additional effect of the explosion produced by the technique damaging not only enemies and the user, but damaging nearby allies as well. There is even a stronger version called Great Explosion with another version that is even stronger than Great Explosion. Explosion and its variants essentially act as stand-ins for the self-destruction techniques Saibaman Bomb, Android Bomb, and Farewell, Mr. Tien. Gallery References es:Jibaku Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques